vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
König Mickys Briefe
[[Datei:Kairi übergibt den Brief von Micky KHII.png|thumb|250px|Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts II gibt Kairi Mickys dritten Brief an Sora.]] König Mickys Briefe beziehen sich auf die drei Briefe, die König Micky im Laufe der Kingdom Hearts- Serie geschrieben hat. Der erste Brief wurde von König Micky auf seinem Thron für Donald Duck hinterlassen, bevor er ging, um das Schlüsselschwert zu suchen und um gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen. Der zweite Brief wurde von Pluto getragen, als er Sora, Donald und Goofy vom Ende der Welt zum Schloss des Entfallens führte und der dritte Brief wurde von Micky an Sora und Riku geschickt, um die Situation hinter Terra, Ventus und Aqua zu erklären und sie für eine Prüfung zur Meisterprüfung einzuladen. Jeder dieser Briefe wurde mit einem grünen Micky Kopf versiegelt. König Mickys erster Brief Inhalt des Briefes :Donald, :entschuldige, dass ich ohne ein Wort aufbreche, :aber es braut sich großes Ungemach zusammen. :Ich weiß nicht wieso,aber die Sterne sind einer nach dem anderen verloschen. :Das bedeutet großes Unheil. :Ich verlasse euch ungern, aber ich muss der Sache nachgehen. :Es gibt jemanden mit einem "Schlüssel" :''--dem Schlüssel für unser Überleben.'' :Du und Goofy müsst ihn finden und bei ihm bleiben. :Verstanden? Ohne den Schlüssel sind wir verloren! :Geht zur Stadt Traverse und such Leon. :Er wird euch den richtigen Weg weisen. :PS:Entschuldigst du mich bei Minnie? :Danke, mein Freund. :— Micky Im Manga ist der Brief anders formuliert und ersetzt Mickys informellen Dialekt. :''Lieber Donald, :Bitte vergib mir, dass ich so plötzlich gegangen bin, aber es braut sich Ärger zusammen und es gibt keine Zeit zu verlieren. :Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum, aber die Sterne haben... einer nach dem anderen aufgehört zu leuchten. :Hasse es dich zu verlassen, aber ich muss das überprüfen. :Als König habe ich einen Gefallen, dich und Goofy zu fragen... :Da draußen ist jemand mit einem ''Schlüssel—der Schlüssel zu unserem Überleben. Ich brauche dich und Goofy, um ihn zu finden und bei ihm zu bleiben! Ich habs? :Ohne diesen Schlüssel sind wir verloren! :Also geh nach Traverse Town und finde Leon... Handlung Als Donald den Thronraum von Schloss Disney betritt um Micky seinen Morgengruß zu geben, findet er nur Pluto mit dem ersten Brief von Micky. Er eilt vor Schreck sofort zu Goofy um ihn über das Verschwinden des Königs zu informieren, während er vergeblich versucht, ihn vor Königin Minnie und Daisy Duck zu verstecken, wodurch auch Minnie und Daisy mitbekommen, das der König weg ist. Mit Hilfe von Chip und Chap werden Donald und Goofy zur Stadt Traverse geschickt, um mit Leon zu sprechen, wo sie zufällig den Schlüsselschwertträger Sora treffen. Auf Mickys Anweisungen hin, schließen sie sich ihm an. Als Riku einige Zeit später das Schlüsselschwert von Sora nimmt, folgen Donald und Goofy ihm, weil Micky ausdrücklich angewiesen hatte, dass sie bei der Person bleiben sollen, welcher den "Schlüssel" hat. Als Riku jedoch Sora angreift, verteidigen sie ihn aus Freundschaft und Sora erhält das Schlüsselschwert zurück.-Kingdom Hearts König Mickys zweiter Brief Kurz nachdem er mit Donald und Goofy in der Stadt Traverse angekommen ist, spürt Pluto König Mickys Anwesenheit und rennt davon. Nachdem er sich mit dem König getroffen hat, erhält er einen zweiten Brief, mit dem er durch das Reich des Lichts reist und viele Welten besucht, die Sora auf seiner ersten Reise nicht gesehen hat.Kingdom Hearts Ultimania, Nomura: "Tatsächlich, als er Pluto zum ersten Mal und dann am Ende wieder auftaucht, trifft er den König. ... Ich kann sagen, dass er in Welten auftrat, die nicht im Spiel erscheinen." Einige Zeit später, nach der Niederlage von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit durch Sora, Donald und Goofy, erreichen die drei eine Wiese beim Schloss des Entfallens. Dort begegnen sie dann Pluto, der den zweiten Brief von König Micky in seinem Maul und die drei jagen ihm nach, bis sie zum Schloss kommen.-Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Der Inhalt dieses Briefes wurde nie offenbart. König Mickys dritter Brief Inhalt des Briefes :Ich wollte dir gleich berichten, von vergangenen Erinnerungen, die in dir schlummern und jenen, die mit deiner Zukunft verknüpft sind. :Sora, Riku Kairi ... :die Wahrheit des Schlüsselschwerts ist durch zahlreiche Menschen gedrungen und ruht nun in euren Herzen. :Sora :All diese Menschen haben dich geformt, doch sie leiden. Und nur du kannst ihnen helfen. Sie brauchen dich. :Möglicherweise dienten all deine bisherigen Reisen dazu dich auf diese große Aufgabe vorzubereiten. :Ich hätte Wissen sollen, dass es keine Zufälle gab, nur Glieder in einer langen Kette von Ereignissen. :Die Tür zu deiner nächsten Reise wartet darauf, geöffnet zu werden. :-''Micky''[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syfCIPqZtfw Kingdom Hearts coded Epilog] Handlung Nachdem sie Daten-Naminé im Tagebuch getroffen und die Wahrheit hinter der geheimen Nachricht entdeckt haben, bittet sie den König, Sora die Situation zu erklären, so dass König Micky Sora, Riku und Kairi einen Brief in einer Flasche schickt. Der Brief erklärt, dass all die seltsamen Ereignisse auf ihrer Reise miteinander verbunden waren und dass das Trio eine weitere Reise unternehmen muss, um die verbliebenen Probleme derer zu lösen, die mit seinem Herzen verbunden sind.-Kingdom Hearts coded Der Brief in der Flasche kommt schnell an den Küsten der Inseln des Schicksals an und nachdem Kairi Sora und Riku die Flasche mit dem Brief übergeben hat, liest das Trio den Brief gemeinsam vor.-Kingdom Hearts II Kurz darauf sitzt Sora auf dem Papu-Baum, als Riku auf ihn zugeht und ihn fragt, ob er sich noch entschieden hat. Sora, der den Brief hält, antwortet, dass er es getan hat. Kairi geht auf die beiden zu und Sora erklärt ihr, dass es immer noch traurige Leute gibt, also muss er wieder gehen, um alles, was mit ihm verbunden ist, in Ordnung zu bringen. Kairi lächelt dabei und sie gibt ihm ihren Wegfinder zurück und sagt ihm, dass er zurückeilen soll.-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Siehe auch *Kairis Brief Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks en:Mickey's Letters fr:Lettres du Roi es:Cartas de Mickey Kategorie:Spielelemente Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts coded Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep